Moe
Biolizard28 61. Lawrence "Moe" Curls Occasional good jokes is all he's good for. Otherwise, I hate his guts. ---- CantFaketheFunk 30. Moe I think Moe was the only character from 2-3 I really liked. He was annoying, yeah, but he was also one of the only characters you could really sympathize with. Especially with how his best friend had just been killed, but he was still trying to deal with it through laughter. It's silly, but I genuinely liked Moe, awful awful jokes aside. ---- Cloud and Squall 26th: Lawrence "Moe" Curls Appearances: 2-3 Favorite Quote: "Now it's time for our next segment, "Moe Knows" Moe The Clown. Not a bad character by any means. He makes a lot of bad jokes, but some of them are funny, at least to me. Putting aside his jokes for a minute, he's a pretty good character, that really develops pretty well in such a short period of time. Going from someone who refuses to believe that Max was innocent, to someone who realized the truth about everything, and becoming someone ready to take over the Ringermasters job. Normally I don't like Clowns, but Moe is one of the few exceptions to that. The way he looks out for Regina in the Ringmasters place is moving. He makes sure that she experiences reality, instead of the fantasy that the Ringmaster had showed her. It really needed to be done. I like how he was fair to Max, even though Max treated everyone badly. I like how he had a passion for the circus. And I like how everything turned out for him. So bad jokes aside, he was a pretty good character. ---- DNEA 35. Moe Fresh Prince of Bel Air lyrics here Moe is perhaps the least dislikable character in all of 2-3 (excluding our usual favourite recurring characters). Sure, the localization team threw in a few silly memes to make him more likable (see Sal Manella), but he does prove to annoy the least. Godawful jokes and selective pressing during his testimony (although, those are the best parts of the PW series' crossexaminations) aside, Moe manages to be - as much as it pains me to say it - okay. And what the goddamn is with hanging carrots from his hat? ****ing Japan. ---- Naye745 36. Moe WHY AM I, PHOENIX WRIGHT, SUCH A GREAT DEFENSE ATTORNEY? BECAUSE I AM ALWAYS WRIGHT!! (for just that part, 2-3 will always have a special place in my heart :D) ---- Paratroopa1 46. Moe Oh boy, where to begin with this guy. There are times when he is really funny (I laughed out loud at his first "testimony"), times where he is sort of funny but not really (I didn't think the Fresh Prince joke was all that amazing), and then there are times where he's just ****ing annoying and I want him to shut up. That really describes most of case 2-3, actually. But I feel that for all of his annoyingness, Moe's actually a surprisingly good character. Ironically, out of all the characters in 2-3, he's probably the most sane, he's just trying to make people laugh with his goofiness as opposed to actually being goofy. Towards the end of the case he opens up and shows quite a bit of maturity, and for some reason that redeemed his character a lot for me and I liked him a lot more after that, but only after he made me want to kill him for most of the entire case. ---- SSBM_Guy 29. Moe http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/moe.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/postcard_21.png Case(s): 2-3 ...Yeah. Looking back, it's sorta weird to have Moe above Pearl. >_________> Well...whatever. Anyways, Moe is an awesome character. Seriously, his jokes are so bad, they're awesome. I mean, clowns are awesome. Look at Kefka from FFVI. Or Adams from Dead Rising. Both of them are awesome clowns. And Moe is just awesome with all the references he makes. I mean, that Bel-Air reference was EPIC. Seriously. And he's just a great character overall. Aha! Aha! Aha! Aha! Aha! Aha! <_< Also, he made Phoenix to try and make a joke. That's awesome. "Why am I such a great lawyer? Because I'm always Wright!" Aha! Aha! Aha! <_______< Er...anyways, Moe is a pretty nice guy. He cares a lot for Regina and Russell. And he also has a grudge against Max for being such a bastard and thinking that he's the best. But...Moe at court. Oh man, that was epic. The very first time where pressing could end up in trouble. ...Well, no. Actually, you got a penalty for pressing Lotta's statement in that one-line testimony in Case 1-4. But the one with Moe is a lot more serious, because it has a lot of chances of letting Phoenix get a penalty. Plus, that time when the Judge just had enough with Moe and threatens Phoenix with the unlimited penalty is awesome, too. Moe is a pretty big witness in the case, because he saw the murder happened and he wasn't really lying about what he saw. Oh. And Moe's first testimony in court is pretty epic and awesome. Totally the best testimony ever. Aha! Aha! Aha! Aha! Aha! Aha! ---- transience 37. Moe - Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! - he makes me groan all the time but even then he gets me to smile - in a case full of one-dimensional throwaway characters, Moe is the most endearing witness ---- WiggumFan267 28. Lawrence "Moe" Curls AHA! AHA! AHA! AHA! Moe, the best "case" character from 2-3 is comic relief done sooooooo terribly badly, and thus done correctly and humorously. I love bad jokes so much, and Moe makes them shine. His random references and "BECAUSE IM ALWAYS WRIGHT" are reasons enough to love him. I do enjoy how he does have the capability to be serious, but what makes him great is that he doesn't see fit to be this way all the time, even when he is silly in a situation where he should be serious. Poor Moe though when the court doesn't find him amusing, because he was to me! ---- Leonhart4 50. Lawrence "Moe" Curls The Good: Moe overall was much better on the second day of the case than on the first day. He actually shows some depth of character and somehow became decently likable by the end of the case. Oh, and the "Fresh Prince of Bel-Air" reference was the funniest thing Moe did (and just about the ONLY funny thing he did, other than the fact that the Judge apparently recognizes the theme from the "C Team!") because it was so random and unexpected. The Best: The thing that made me start liking Moe was when he brought in Regina for the second trial day and said to make sure she hears everything because she needs to know the truth about everything that happened. That raised my respect for his character majorly because he actually showed some maturity, and he actually recognized that Acro was the killer even after being so childish about saying it was Max the day before. The Bad: Seriously, if all we ever saw of Moe was what we got on the first day, he'd be down near the bottom. His jokes are awful, and he insists on telling them nearly every time you talk to him. And when he's not telling jokes, he's just talking about how pathetic of a clown he really is. Also, getting punished for pressing is never good (although I guess that's more of the Judge than Moe, but still, he only made it a penalty because Moe wouldn't stop telling jokes!). Plus, what the heck is up with that stupid carrot? The Worst: And what the heck is that first testimony? Seriously. Category:Fictional characters